A new decision to make
by Stitched.Angel
Summary: When things don't go to plan, Rose is the one who needs to make a last minute decision, which could put her life on the line. After being taken by the Strigoi, Nathan wants to claim her as his own, but what is he going to do, turn her or keep her alive? Will Dimitri manage to keep their promise they made to each other? How will Lissa react?


**POV Dimitri**

We were so close to the exit of the cave where the others would be waiting for us, where Rose would be waiting. Just the idea of seeing her again, holding her made me have hope. All we needed to do was get out into the sunlight then we would all be fine. The Strigoi could not reach or harm us then.

That when I heard the screaming ahead we had to have been tricked or missed something, rounding to corner I saw who had screamed one of the Strigoi had grabbed Celeste and bared his teeth into her cheek. One tried to go for Mrs Carmack but Guardian Hathaway pulled her out of the way just in time.

That was when I was grabbed, in all my life as a guardian I had trained that this could happen and to be ready for it but instead I had let my guard down for one second and I had faltered. I pulled him down to the ground where we fought strength for strength, but with every passing second his teeth came closer and closer to my neck. I fought hard against the Strigoi but his strength was greater than mine and his fangs sunk into my neck. A sharp pain slid through my neck then it was replaced with a wave of joy, happiness.

That was when I heard it the soul shattering scream coming from outside the cave. I knew right away that it was Rose she had seen it all. I snapped out of the haze which the endorphins had triggered, and began to fight against the Strigoi. I managed to knock him off me and begin to run but I wasn't quick enough, he attacked me again.

"Wow you have some fight in you, I originally wanted your little slut but this is great this way I will be able to hurt her more." The Strigoi's voice was low, cold yet amused, like he was enjoying some sick personal joke. It took me a second to realise what he had said he was on about Rose.

A new wave of rage overtook my body. Nobody talks about Rose that way, nobody! I fought harder this time to get back up. I made it another few feet and caught sight of Rose our eyes locked before all of the other Strigoi began to close in on me.

Stan was trying his best to restrain her from entering the cave, but she seemed to be resisting and coming slowly forward every second. I heard a low cold humorous laugh behind me, I turned to see the Strigoi which had bitten me laughing his eyes glued on Rose, the look was one a child would give to something which they wanted to possess and have. The thought of him having rose made me feel sick.

My head spun back as I heard Stan's voice shouting Rose, she had managed to break free of his grip and was running into the cave, her stake at the ready. Her mother, Guardian Hathaway, began to shout for her to come back but she didn't she carried on into the cave. A Strigoi approached her thinking that she would be easy since she was only small and a girl, oh he had been wrong and he was lying on the floor within seconds. Then she moved onto others who got in her path. Seeing her in action like this she looked like a warrior or goddess. Her eyes repeatedly flickered over towards me then back on the Strigoi which had decided to try challenging her.

Then her eyes glued onto the sand blonde haired Strigoi holding me down and the two beside him. A look of hatred slid across her face and her eyes hardened, right then I knew that she was dangerous that he was her one goal to get to him and destroy him.

"fascinating." The blonde Strigoi's voice sounded like he was admiring one of his prize possessions. I tried to move but he tightened the grip on my shoulder. I was weak from the loss of blood and I hated feeling that way.

Two Strigoi approached Rose, she defended the first by kicking him in the ribs then driving her stake into his heart, the move was fast, too fast for the Strigoi to anticipate. The next one however had been watching her speed and strength since she entered the cave and did not underestimate her, therefore this one went on a little longer, and he dodged her kick and landed a swift punch to the side of her face which caused her to stagger back. As he approached her he bared his fangs, Rose replied with a daring smirk.

"No biting her! She is mine!" this caused the Strigoi fighting Rose to pause for a few seconds and look at the Strigoi holding me down who it seemed is their leader. It was with them few seconds that it had caused a few seconds of advantage and a good opening, she took it. In one swift move she plunged the stake into his chest a direct hit and he fell to the floor. A bit of my strength returned and determination overtook my body. Quickly getting onto my feet I threw the leader into the wall and ran towards Rose, my body all the time complaining due to the rush of endorphins.

Rose was mid-fight and the Strigoi had his back towards me, picking up a stake lying on the ground next to one of the dead Guardians, I drove it into the Strigoi's back near his heart. Then I grabbed Roses hand and pulled her with me towards the entrance of the cave. The setting sun casted strips of light over the ground and walls. We were only a few feet away now then we would need to get out of here and back up to the academy. Only then would we be safe.

That's when I felt it a sharp pull and Roses hand disappeared out of my grip. Spinning around I saw the sand blonde Strigoi, the leader, with his hand around Rose's neck, a smirk plastered across his face, like he had just won a prize possession obviously the prize was Rose.

"Dimitri GO! Run! Remember what we promised! Run now go!" I stared at her in disbelief and shock, how could she tell me to run to leave her behind after she had just risked her life to save me. No I wasn't going to let her go that easy, she was worth too much to me, she meant too much to me.

"Stan! Mum! Get him out! Just do it!" That's when I felt it people pulling me from behind. They were too powerful for me to restrain but I still put up a fight that's when some of the other Guardians began to help them. All the time my eyes stayed locked with Rose's, she tried to send me a message through that one look then mouthed _**I love you always**_**.**

That was when they all closed in on her and the leader leaned down and kissed her cheek a look of discus spread across her face as two other Strigoi came up and helped restrain her, slowly pulling her back. My soul and heart shattered into a thousand pieces and a tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

I will be starting my exams soon, so I need to put mostly all my spare time into studying but I will try my hardest to find time to write this, even if it is between classes. So please tell me what you guys think. I love vampire academy and really don't want to screw this up, so please your review will be so much help for me and will mean a lot. hope you all had a good Christmas and happy new year. remember vampire academy is only a few months away now :D


End file.
